


Warmth from an Arsonist

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being comforted by Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth from an Arsonist

Mick tapped on the door to your room on the Waverider. You looked up to see him leaning up against the doorframe and holding up a muffin. His usual tough-guy demeanor still as intimidating as ever.

“Be happy.” He grunted. “Jax almost ate the last one.” He tossed the muffin over to you. You caught it carefully and shot him a smile. It was cute when Mick was being stubbornly sweet. 

“Thanks. I don’t know what I would’ve done if that happened.” You took a bite out of the muffin, fully aware as to why Mick was here in the first place. Mick gave a soft smirk before forcing it away. He turned in the doorway about to leave, but stopping as he watched as your face fall once again into its depressed state.

You hadn't been feeling yourself lately. That much was obvious with your moping around the ship and not really partaking in any group activities, like poker or training. But you couldn’t help it, you felt empty, and tired and just not happy in general. It was nothing to do with anyone on the ship. You loved your new dysfunctional friends, but you felt lonely.

Everyone had been trying to cheer you up the past few days, that much you've noticed, and though you did truly appreciate their efforts, they were ineffective. You didn’t know why either, and it only made you feel that much worse. 

Mick gave a sigh as he walked into your room, sitting down on the bed beside you as you nibbled silently on the muffin. You watched as he settled beside you, his weight making you lean towards him slightly.

“You're killing the mood of the ship, kid.” He grunted, watching as you tried to focus on not making a mess of crumbs. 

“What's wrong?” His voice was deep, commanding and damn near scary, but for some reason, there was a warmth in his words. Warmth from an arsonist. Irony at its greatest. 

Though you usually held onto your tough façade, burying any and all emotions deep, for some reason his simple presence made your walls shatter. Quietly, tears suddenly welled in your eyes and spilled down your cheeks. Mick tensed, clenching his jaw with regret.

“Ah, shit…sorry, I—”

“No. No. You didn't do anything.” You reassured, smiling gently to yourself as you brushed them away, taking a few breaths to calm yourself down. Your cheeks slightly flushed at the embarrassing moment. You never did like people to see your weak side. 

“Sorry.” You finally sighed, rotating the muffin in your hands as you began to speak. Trying hard to force away the blush of embarrassment.

“I know I haven't been myself lately. I just…I don't know…homesick I guess.” You shrugged. 

Mick sat quietly beside you, watching and waiting patiently for you to talk. You were confiding in him. Finally, explaining why you had been in such a mood recently, and to him nonetheless. He couldn’t help but feel a little happy, though he would never admit it.

“Though…I don't have a home to be homesick for.” You sighed, thinking back at how it was Sara who found you homeless and fighting some thugs off in an alleyway. She was impressed to say the least, and took you under her wing. She was the closest thing you had to family, outside everyone on the Waverider, so getting homesick, while being at the only home you knew, was a little strange. 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek as your looked down at the muffin in your hands. The muffin that Mick had brought you because he was worried about you. Mick sat quietly, staring down at you, watching as you fought back against the wave of emotions threatening to surface. 

He always admired your strength. You were kickass and didn’t take shit from anyone. It was what really caught Mick’s attention. Your kindness and innocence though, it’s what held it.

“I just don't really know what to do, I guess. To try and feel better. Guess I just feel lonely, maybe.” You explained, trying hard to find the right words to explain how you were feeling. It was ridiculous really. You weren't alone, but you still couldn't find a better way to explain your feelings. There was an emptiness in your chest and you just didn’t know how to fill it.

Mick gave a soft sigh, slightly relieved that it was just something as simple as that and nothing worse. He reached up with his big hand and placed it on your head, pulling you into him for a side hug. He nuzzled into your hair as you relaxed into his unusual, but comforting, warmth.

“Well, you’re not alone, kid. You got me.” He whispered, his finger gently combing their way into your hair. You sat quietly, fighting the urge to break down next to him. You focused on him, his warmth, his size, his smell. He was the last person you had expected to break down your walls, but here you sat, being held but a criminal with tears silently streaming down your face, holding a muffin.

A warmth slowly growing where only emptiness once was.


End file.
